Tank
.]] The Tank is, as implied, a military tank. It has been featured in Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto 2, as well as Grand Theft Auto Advance. Description Design While the Tank in GTA 1 is based on a Centurion, the tanks in GTA 2 and GTA Advance are presumably original in design. The Tank in GTA Advance assumes the appearance of an early Rhino in GTA III and GTA Vice City, with a noticeably larger turret and additional detailing; all three renditions are painted in some form of military green paintwork, fitting for their design as a military vehicle. It is unknown why the GTA Advance rendition's name is inconsistent with other renditions of the Rhino, despite sharing the same body design. Performance As expected, Tanks tend to be slow and lumbering due to its excessive size, but the vehicle is regarded as special in the games due to its extraordinary strength and durability, its ability to run over smaller vehicles (inflicting large amounts of damage and typically resulting in them exploding), as well as possessing a rocket launcher-like turret capable of firing explosive rounds at any direction; the turret, however, has limited shots when the player uses it in GTA 1 and GTA 2. Tanks in GTA Advance are also capable of maintaining their speed while traveling off-road, something most road vehicles are not able to do. Tanks are only weak against explosive weapons (rocket launcher, grenades, or another Tank's turret) in GTA 1 and GTA 2, and Molotov cocktails in GTA 2 and GTA Advance. When used against the player in GTA 2, the Tank proves to be extremely deadly due to its tendency to open fire at the player using the turret; the vehicle will also be used to good effect in military road blocks to halt the player's advance while firing at the player. When one is in the hands of the player in any game, however, the player can inflict substantial amounts of damage and rake up a large numbers of points in the process. The Tank is less effective against tank blockades in GTA 2 because it's a very easy target for other tanks, whose cannons will make short work of it. Like other law enforcement vehicles in GTA 2 road blocks, a Tank cannot be stolen there. Like the Rhino, the Tank in GTA Advance allows the player to activate Vigilante side-missions, and is also capable of sounding a siren. In addition, the scrap value of a Tank at the game's crusher is the highest among all GTA Advance vehicles, at $19,904. Locations * In GTA 1, the Tank is a hidden vehicle which can be found in all three cities (Liberty City, San Andreas and Vice City). * In GTA 2, however, it may also be used by law enforcement agencies when the player has a six-star wanted level; Tanks in the game are found in all three districts of Anywhere City, and most Tanks trigger Kill Frenzies when entered. * In GTA Advance, the Tank appears in the same manner as Rhinos between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories, when the player attains a six-star wanted level. Trivia *The Tank in GTA Advance can start Police side-missions, and doing so will cause the Tank to turn silver and glow red and blue, instead of the normal green. *The tank in the original game is based on a Centurion. *In GTA 1 or GTA 2, The Tank is useful for making high wanted level wich causes large amount of money with invulnerability, The Player just need to run down some car or another police vehicle, this is useful if the player want to get to new area quickly. Similar vehicles Similarly designed tanks assumed different names in GTA London, including the Royal Pain in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and the Tiger Tank in Grand Theft Auto: London 1961. With the exception of GTA Advance's tank, tanks from Grand Theft Auto III onwards are known as Rhinos. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Military Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Tanks